Last Goodbye
by Elusive One
Summary: A Jake-Penny-Dylan-Gavin story | Chapter 4 is NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Last Goodbye  
Written by Evanish2Florence  
  
**Fanfiction |** _Good Morning, Miami_  
**Focused characters |** Jake, Penny, Dylan and Gavin  
**Title inspired by |** Jeff Buckley's _Last Goodbye_  
  
**Introduction**  
  
Jake have been crunching over Dylan since he took the job as executive producer of the show _Good Morning, Miami_. The only reason he stayed was because of Dylan. In his mind, Dylan brought beauty and reason to the show.  
  
Hey Dylan. Jake grinned. Here you go... He picks up the Hazelnut creamer for her coffee.   
  
Thank you Jake. I'm sorry, I'm out of it again this morning. Gavin... Dylan allowed her words to trail off.   
  
You guys at it again? Why are you even with the guy? Jake asked as he poured his French Vanilla cream in his coffee. He never took his eyes of her.  
  
I don't know. I love him. And I do believe that he is still not strong enough to be out there... alone and fishing. Dylan said as she takes another sip of her coffee.  
  
I don't know, Dylan. Is that really a good enough reason to stay with the guy? Jake asked.  
  
I don't know. Isn't love just enough? Dylan cringed.  
  
Is it? It is if you still love that someone as much as you did when you knew you loved them. Jake said taking his coffee. Think about it Dylan. Jake walked away.  
  
Jake walks in his office as Dylan runs after him.  
  
How is that a good thing? I mean, you don't know how I feel. I just told you I loved him. Dylan questioned.  
  
That's the thing Dylan, don't you remember last time. You said love doesn't work in any ways. Love doesn't exist with reason. You just know and feel it. Jake snaps his fingers in front of Dylan's eyes.  
  
Dylan smiles, turns around and walks away.  
  
What was that about? Penny walks in and asked. Exhausting girl, exhausted herself? She closes the door behind her.  
  
Jake looks at Penny and looks away with disappointment. Penny. Why can't you just be nice to her for a change? You don't understand her. You hardly understand anything. Why don't you just walk out that door and maybe outside this office. It is not like your worth keeping around. Jake said.  
  
I know everything, Jake. Don't you tell me I know zilch! You don't know me. Jake, Dylan is with Gavin, Gavin is with Dylan. Jake, you're alone. You'll always be alone until you open up those pretty eyes of yours and see that the person you're meant to be with could be right in front of you. Then again, you're Jake. No one expects you to be happy or to spend a lifetime with someone. You're a jerk, you know that. That wasn't necessarily a question. Penny turns around and walks away.  
  
Jake yells behind her. Penny stops and Jake walks up to her. You really think I have pretty eyes? Jake joked. Penny begins to turn away. I'm sorry. I never meant to say you're unworthy. Because you know you are. You've always been there for me. You've been a great friend. Jake continued.  
  
Penny disappointed, still let out a smile. I know. She replied. In fact, if you ever want to get your mind of Dylan. I'm here for you.  
  
Jake said.  
  
Of course. I'll be out there. All ready in my car. I'd run you over, then go back and then I'd run you over again. Penny continued.  
  
Jake playfully punched Penny. I've said this before, before Satan calls you home. Get something actually done.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
When Jake walks away, Penny sits down and opens the drawer. She begins to pat the bottom, where she have kept an envelope. She grabs it and walks to the bathroom. She walks in and locks the door. She opens up the envelope where she have put away a copy of a letter Jake had written to Dylan. She, for the thousand time, reads it again...  
  
Dear Dylan,  
  
I know this is weird, receiving a letter from me. But don't worry,  
it's not me being the boss, this is not a firing letter. The only  
letter who'd be receiving that is Penny. Ha ha. Yes, I know, I  
should just stop messing with her. I will, eventually. Anyhow,  
the day we met was the day my whole life changed, in its own way.  
When I told you that you were beautiful, I covered it with saying  
that you were beautiful at your job. But the truth is, I think you're  
simply beautiful. You're too beautiful for words. You're exquisite.  
The reason I took this job was because of you. You're the reason,  
you were the only reason I stayed. When you touched my hair  
that day, you lit up a candle and it shined to a road full of beauty.  
  
I love you, Dylan.  
  
-Jake  
  
Penny folds the letter and seals it back again in the envelope. She looks at the envelope one last time and gets up off the counter. She unlocks the door and opens it and sees Dylan. Oh, good morning, gorgeous. Penny smiles and walks away. Being sarcastic to Dylan was Penny's only way to get through her. Being sarcastic to anyone was the only way for her to get through life, without people finding out anything else about her. She was a hopeless romantic.  
  
Penny rests her head down on the table.  
  
Jake calls for her from his office. Penny, can I see you for a moment? Jake yells from the door. I don't know, can you see... for a moment? Penny yells in return. You know what I mean. Get in here. Jake shrugs. Leaving the door open, he walks back to his desk.  
  
Penny walks in and closes the door. She walks right to the couch and lies down. What's up? Penny asks. She already have her ears ready to listen to Jake talk about Dylan. Jake got up off his chair and walked in front of Penny. You know what's up. Jake said sitting down next to Penny. Penny said as Jake came closer to her face. I love you, Penny. Jake said and began kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
As Jake kisses Penny, Penny begins to hear Jake's voice yell for her. Jake yells. What the hell is that, Penny thought. She soon realizes something, she was dreaming. Why does this crap happen to me? Penny thought. Jake yells from his office door. Penny awakes. Her head still resting on the table, she turns to look at Jake. She said weak. Jake walks up to Penny, kneels down and leans over the desk. I need a moment with you. Can you come by when you get done, well... doing nothing. Jake said as he stood up. As Jake walks away, Penny lifts her head up. I don't know, Jake, _can_ I come by when I get done, well... napping? Penny asked, smiling. Jake turns around, he points at Penny, You know what I meant. He said and turns around and walks away.  
  
Penny gets up and walks over to Jake's office. She walks in the door and closes it behind her. What you get done today? Jake asks. Penny walks over to the couch and lies down. Absolutely nothing, Jake. Obviously, you walked in before I got to finish it. Penny replies. Jake takes out his tennis ball from the bottom drawer of his desk and begins to play catch with the wall. You weren't doing anything. Jake cringes and throws the ball to Penny. Penny sits up and catches the tennis ball. I was too, didn't you see me... I was napping. Penny said, continuing to play catch with Jake. No! Napping is not what you do, Penny. Jake grabs a hold of the ball and puts it back in the drawer. Penny lies back down. It's really hard to nap. I mean, while you're at it, it's like you can't stop thinking of someone running you over with a truck or something. Penny said. Jake looks at Penny and cringes, Or something? Jake asks. What? Like, you're drool? Jake continued. Penny slightly tilts her head and smiles. Penny said. And, I don't drool. Penny said. She shoves Jake. What is it that you wanted? Penny asks. Dylan, she, today, she was again in that Gavin-is-complicated-but-I-still-love-him thingy. Jake said. He stands up and sits next to Penny. Penny looks up at Jake and scrutinized his face. She always did this, it was the only thing that kept her sane when Jake talked about Dylan. I can't stand that she keeps talking about Gavin. How great he is. You know what I mean? Penny crosses her arms and closes her eyes for a quick second. No, I have no idea what you mean. Penny, comin back from being insaned by Jake, finally said. It's like, how could she be so deaf when she's saying all these stuff about Gavin? Does she not hear herself? Jake asks. Penny shrugs and sits up. Maybe, she's scared of hearing the truth. Or maybe she's deaf. I don't know. Penny says and stands up. She walks towards the door. She turns around. Or maybe you're as blind as she is. Look around Jake. Maybe, just maybe, Dylan is not _the one_. You'll find someone, or maybe you have already. She turns away. Jake stands up. How do you know? How can you be so sure that... Jake pauses. Penny opens the door, turns around. Because, I'm not blind. She said and closes the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
Penny lightly bangs her forehead on the door. She closes her eyes. Hey, Penny! Dylan said. Penny quickly turns around and see Dylan smiling. Hey there, wonderful. Penny replies and walks away.  
  
Every time Penny did that to her, Dylan always asked herself why Penny was always rude to her. Dylan opens the door to Jake's office. Jake's head is lying down on the desk. Am I disrupting you? Dylan asks. Jake lifts his head up and smiles. He exclaims. Sorry, I don't mean to be so, yeah. Um, what's up? How are you? Jake continues. Dylan sits down on the chair across from Jake's desk. Dylan looks at Jake. Are we having a staring contest... or what? Jake asks. Not that he had any problem looking at Dylan. Dylan looks down then quickly lifts her head up. I was thinking, you wanna go catch a movie? Dylan asks. Jake's eyes widens. I mean, don't worry. You won't be alone. It's with a friend of mine. She's really a great person. Dylan continues. Jake blinks, disappointed that Dylan couldn't give him a bit more seconds to enjoy the line: _go catch a movie_. Jake finally replies, awaking from a dream of going out to the movies with Dylan. Nah. I don't do that. You know, Jake ain't down wid dat. Jake said. Dylan lets out a smile, Well, what is Jake down wid? She asks. Why are you talking like that? Jake asks. Dylan questions. Jake says and gets up. Well? Are you going? Dylan stands up and grabs a hold of the door knob, getting ready to open it. Jake says and sits back down.  
  
Dylan walks out the door. She walks over to Penny. Hi, Penny. Dylan says, smiling. Penny looks up and smiles back. Dylan slides the chair over next to Penny. Penny asks. She found Dylan annoyingly impossible to get away. I was wondering, you wanna go to the movies? Dylan smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
Penny turns her undivided attention to Dylan. Excuse me? Penny asks. I know I'm smokin' but I'm not like that. She continues. Dylan laughs. No, no. Well, I am going to be there. Dylan says. Once again, let me put out my _Choice o mate_ card. Penny says as she hands Dylan nothing. Dylan takes it and looks at her hand. Dylan says and looks up to Penny and smiles. Penny slightly tilts her head and gives out a smile. Her eyes showing otherwise. Are you willing to go on a date along with Gavin and I? Dylan asks. She sits back and waits for Penny's response. Ooo, are we doing a _Three's Company_? Hmp? Hmp? Penny jokes. She sees that Dylan wasn't playing around. No. Okay, then. Um, no, I'm not willing to go out with you and supposedly your boy. Penny said. Oh, come on. I already told the guy... you're going to be there. Dylan pleads. Well, that's not my problem. You should have asked me first. Penny said. I know. I didn't know you were _this_ complicated. Penny, what do you want from me? I'll do anything. Just go with us tomorrow night. This guy really needs to go out with someone. Dylan continues to plead. Who is it? _That_ is what you can do for me. Tell me. Penny said. He seem to be like this... he have those puppy love eyes. And, I really believe that they are for, well... you. Dylan said. Penny's eyes widens and is still waiting for Dylan to say who it is. Penny asks. It's Jake. Dylan finally said. Penny laughs. It's not funny, Penny. Dylan said. It's just... puppy lovee dovee eyes, for me? Penny laughs as she points at herself. You are a drug, Dylan. Penny continues to laugh and stands up. Are you going? Dylan asks, not turning around. Fine, fine. Penny replies. Dylan turns around. I'll make your dreams come true... Penny says waving her hand, in a way of intruding herself. I'll go out with you and I will... well, we'll just go from there. Goodbye, Dylan. Thank you for the adrenaline you've given me. Penny walks away laughing. Maybe you'll give me a rush next time. Penny yells behind her.  
  
Yeah, okay. Dylan says. Yeah, okay what? Gavin asks, kissing her forehead. She stands up and allows Gavin to sit down and she sits on him. You have to go out on a date with me tomorrow night. Dylan tells Gavin. Sweetie, maybe I will, if it was a question. Gavin says and smiles. I'm sorry. I didn't know my plan was going to exhaust me. Dylan said as she gives Gavin a quick kiss on the lip. It's okay. Where we going? Gavin asks. Oh my gosh, I don't even know where we are going! Dylan exclaims. She stands up. She walks back and forth over and over until Gavin grabs a hold of her. Sweetie, I don't think you planned out this plan of yours. Gavin said. He stands up and gives Dylan a kiss and walks away. But, I will go. Gavin yells behind him. I love you! He yells one more time. I love you too! Dylan exclaims.  
  
A few minutes after the show was off-air; Penny walks in Jake's office and sits down on his chair. She opens the drawer, where he keeps his tennis ball. She takes it out and begins to throw it up in the air. Jake walks in, holding loads of paper. Penny throws the ball and Jake drops everything. Jake yells. He bends down to pick up the papers. I'm not sorry. Penny says. She stands up and sits on the floor and begins to pick up the papers. Jake sits down on the floor as well. Jake looks at Penny, What are you doing here? he asks. Why so glum? Penny asks. She stops picking up the papers and allows Jake to finish picking up the rest. Jake said standing up. Penny stands up and sits down on the couch. Jake places the paper on his table and sits next to Penny. I'm going to go out on a date with her and Gavin and some girl. I feel so guilty that I'm going so I get a chance to spend time with her outside work. I don't think I'm going. Jake says. He lies back anc closes his eyes. You're going to disappoint Dylan. And and, you don't want to do that. Penny said. Jake sits up and looks at Penny. No. I would never do that. If I even could, I wouldn't. Jake said. Penny grabs a hold of Jake's face and closely faces him. You are such a cute loyal pug! Penny says and begins to squeeze Jake's cheeks. Jake smiles and looks at Penny. He leans over and begins to kiss her.


End file.
